Whispering Water
by ACOUNT-HAS-BEEN-MOVED
Summary: Water, after losing her mother joins ThunderClan and becomes Waterkit, fostered to Featherwing and one day the medicine cat discovers a great destiny that lies in her path.
1. Chapter 1

Leaves rustled in the bushes. She swung her head side ways to see a rabbit sniffing at the nuts. The young she-cat crouched so her belly was skimming the grass. She placed one paw in front of the other. She stepped on a twig. _Snap!_ The rabbit, alerted, sat up and ran. The she-cat sprang after it, out of the forest and into the meadow. She was on it's tail. _Almost there!_ She thought. "Water! Where are you?" Water stopped. "I'm in the meadow!" She called to her mother. She sat down and waited for her mother. She didn't come. "Mom?" A frightened yowl sounded from deep in the forest followed by a bang. "Mom!" She leaped up and headed towards the sound. The world seemed to spin around her. She saw a lump of white fur on the ground against a tree. _Mom..._ She rushed over there. "Mom wake up! Mom..." She sobbed. In the background she heard twolegs calling. Water noticed a hole in her mother's shoulder with a little bit of blood pouring out. _The twolegs did this!_ She thought angrily. _No... I can't do anything to them. I'm too small, I- I'm only a kit... No... no! I can't do anything..._ Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mom..." She heard twigs snapping and leaves cracking. "No... the twolegs are coming back..." She whispered. She was trembling with fear. Then four cats stepped out of the bushes their eyes wide. A tall brown tom spoke quietly. "What happened here?" "T-the two-legs h-hurt my mother..." She stammered. Two of the older cats picked her mother up. "What are you doing?" "We're taking her to our medicine cat. To help her." He added. _Medicine cat?_ "Do you want to come with us?" A light brown tabby she-cat meowed. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

As she padded into these cats' so called, 'camp', she felt the stares of every cat burning into her pelt. She heard cat whispering about her and were she came from. She heard a kit squeak to their mother, "Were'd she come from Ma?" "Shh, Sparrowstar is talking! Then a brown-orange-ish cat leaped up to a big rock and yowled for every one to gather. As all the cats gathered he meowed, " Today, the dawn patrol found this kit and her mother in our territory," He waved his tail towards them. "They will stay with us until the mother has healed." He nodded at a pretty pale tabby that was standing near her mother.

 **The Next Night**

She woke up next to Featherwing and her kits to the sound of a cat wailing. She sat up. Featherwing stirred. "Featherwing, what was that?" She squeaked. "I'll go see what's going on." There was fear in her eyes as she got up. "Stay here, _all_ of you." She got up and padded out of the nursery. She could see Mosskit's eyes widen anxiously, while Duskkit was just curious. "What did you think happened?" Moonkit jumped up, pelt bristling with excitement. "Are ShadowClan attacking?! I bite their tails!" She growled with a kit like voice so it sounded like she was chocking. "Moonkit, you need to work on your growl!" Duskkit laughed. "Hey! No I don't!" She swatted him with her front paw. "Ow-" "Guys, quiet she's coming back!" Water interrupted. Featherwing padded back in with raw grief in her eyes. "Water..." Featherwing glanced at her with unease in her eyes. _Why is she so sad? And why is she looking at me like that?_ She thought. "M-moon is-" Water widened her eyes. "-dead..." _D-dead? No! Why..._


	3. Chapter 3

_'D-dead?!'_ Featherwing leaned down and licked her forehead. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"No! She _can't_ be dead!" She shook her head. _'No...'_ She ran out of the nursery.

"Water come back!" Featherwing yowled. " _No!_ I'm never leaving my mother again!" She yowled back sobbing. She stopped at her mother's body in the medicine clearing. Sparrowstar walked over to the medicine cat and laid his tail across her shoulders. "You did your best, Softfeather." "No, I let a cat die!" He sighed, yet she still continued, "Even _if_ she isn't from our clan, I could've tried harder!" Water pushed her muzzle into her mother's soft fur. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she breathed in the sour sent of death in her mother's fur. She heard voices calling her, familiar voices. "Water! Come back," _'Moonkit'_ "Water, you can stay with us now..." _'Mosskit'_ "Water," _'Duskkit'_ Tears were rolling down the sides of her cheeks as her friends rushed over to her. She felt the soft fur of her friends' as they sat down next to her. Moonkit was stroking her back with her tail. "It's okay," She soothed. "She's probably watching over you from StarClan now." _'StarCl-?'_ "Moonkit, rouges don't know about StarClan," Duskkit whispered to Moonkit, who was on the other side of Water. Water flattened her ears to the side of her head to block out all the voices. Clearly Mosskit noticed because she licked Water's ear comfortingly. Water flicked her tail in a gesture of thanks. Sparrowstar walked over to her and meowed, "Water, would you like to join ThunderClan?" Water lifted her head up and stared at him shocked. _'Join? I never thought I would because- because mother would take me back home...'_ She sniffed.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

He leaped up to the high rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!" He gazed over his Clan to make sure that everyone was there. "This kitten's mother had died and Water will now join our Clan! She shall now be known as Waterkit." Some of the cats cheered, including Featherwing and her kits, and some just glared or pointedly turned their backs. Duskkit ran over to her. "Water- er Water _kit,_ you can stay with us now!" He purred. "Come on, lets play a game!" Without waiting to see if she followed, he ran off. She twitched her whiskers. She cast one last sorrowful glance at her mother and followed him. Mosskit bounded over to her. "You pick one cat to be in your Clan and I'll pick one, and we can have a battle!" She looked at Duskkit, Moonkit and Duskkit again. "Duskkit."She meowed. He jumped over to her side. Moonkit pouted. "I wanted to be on your team!" "You can be on her team next," Mosskit meowed. "THREE, TWO, ONE, FIGHT!" Moonkit jumped on Duskkit and they rolled around on the floor of the nursery. Waterkit tackled Mosskit and softly swatted the side of her head. She looked over to where Duskkit and Moonkit were _still_ rolling around on the ground. Mosskit pinned her down with a paw on her chest. "I win!" She announced. Waterkit twitched her whiskers as Duskkit let go of Moonkit and rolled into her. "Ha!" Moonkit purred, whiskers twitching. Waterkit herself, started laughing.

"But we don't want to go to sleep, Ma!" Duskkit pouted, trying to make puppy-eyes. Mosskit twitched her whiskers at the sight of her brother failing. Featherwing didn't listen. " _Shhh,_ lay down kits." Duskkit rolled over towards his mother and closed his eyes. Mosskit hopped over to her spot, as did Moonkit, and finally, Waterkit. She looked around, Featherwing noticed this 'cause she whispered, "Over here, darling." She gestured with her tail to come over here. Waterkit walked over to her and settled down near Moonkit.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up as she felt paws kicking her back. She squinted her already-closed eyes and let out a low growl. _'Uh, why can't they just let me sleep?'_ She blocked out the, _Come wake up!_ s let were coming out of her den-mates mouths.

"Waterkit, wake uuuuuuuuuuup!" Duskkit urged pushing on her back with his front paws.

"We're being made apprentices!" The last word in the sentence rang in her ears a million times over. _'Apprentices!'_ She jumped to her paws, causing all her den-mates to fall off. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She yelled. "You wouldn't wake up..." Mosskit meowed playfully, accusingly, sllooowwlly... All four kittens ran outside ignoring their mother calling after them, "Wait, your pelts are all dirty!" Too late,

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

The kittens rushed beneath the rock staring up at the leader with excitement. "It is time for four kittens to become apprentices! Duskkit, Mosskit, Moonkit, and Waterkit, step forward." He paused while the kits stepped closer. "Duskkit, Mosskit, Moonkit, Waterkit, until you earn your warrior names, you shall now be known as, Duskpaw, Mosspaw, Moonpaw, and Waterpaw! Your mentors will be, Mousedrop, Raincloud, Sheepnose and Petalflower!" as the clan cheered their new names, Waterpaw found herself drowning is a sea of pleasure. _'Waterpaw, I like it...'_


	6. Chapter 6

Waterpaw woke up at the crack o' dawn that morning. It took all day to explore their territory. All the apprentices went out together with their mentors. Mousedrop, Raincloud, Sheepnose, and Petalflower had their paws full that day. At sun high, they arrived back at camp.

"I can't wait to catch a big, fat, juicy rabbit!" Squealed Moonpaw.

"Rabbits like that are too big and too fast for _you_ to catch! You can never do it!" Duskpaw chuckled.

"Can too!" Moonpaw argued. "Uh-hu!" Duskpaw protested. Waterpaw rolled her eyes at the two litter-mates. "Come on, Moonpaw. Let's go get some fresh-kill." She trotted off with Moonpaw, Duskpaw and Mosspaw at their heels. "Hey, wait up!"


End file.
